The present invention relates to a zoom lens, and more particularly, to a compact 2-group zoom lens, especially, to a zoom lens composed of less lens elements, the zoom lens is suitable for a camera lens of a lens shutter camera.
Recently, the demand for down-sizing a zoom lens of a lens shutter camera is increasing. To meet the demand, TOKKAISHO 62-90611 and TOKKAIHEI 6-160713, for example, disclose a 2-group zoom lens having therein a first lens group that is provided therein with a diaphragm and has a positive refracting power and a second lens group that has a negative refracting power both arranged in this order from the object side. In the case of an inner diaphragm type (having a diaphragm in a first lens group), it is easy to down-size a total length without making the refracting power of each group be greater, because a first lens group and a second lens group can be close sufficiently to each other at a telephoto end position.
In the conventional example mentioned above, however, there is a problem that a telephoto ratio is not less than 1 and down-sizing is not sufficient.